guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wand
General A wand is a right handed, projectile weapon that can require one of a variety of monk, mesmer, elementalist, necromancer or ritualist attributes. Wands are the one-handed alternative to two handed Staff in combination with a left hand Focus Item. The discussion whether a wand/focus combo or a staff is superior is as old as the game itself. Rods and scepters are considered wands. Inherent stats *Ranged weapon *Minimum damage range: 3-5 *Maximum damage range: 11-22 *Damage type: Depends on linked attribute. Possibilities: Cold, Earth, Fire, Lightning, Chaos, Dark or Holy. (See wand types below for details.) *Range: Recurve Bow range (~1.2 aggro circle radii; equivalent to standard casting range; not affected by height, unlike bows) *Attack interval: 1.75 seconds *Arc size: Small *Projectile flight time: ~0.6 seconds at Shortbow range. Wands with an attribute requirement of 0 have been observed with damage ranges as high as 7-11. Wands with maximum damage from collectors and weaponsmiths always have an attribute requirement of 9. Upgrades and modifiers Wands dropped in Nightfall can be upgraded with a Wand Wrapping and an inscription. Wand Types Wands (Table Form) Core Monk Wands *Holy Rod : Fire damage : Divine Favor *Smiting Rod : Holy damage : Smiting Prayers Necromancer Wands *Truncheon : Dark damage : Blood Magic *Deadly Cesta : Cold damage : Death Magic *Accursed Rod : Cold damage : Curses *Crimson Claw Scepter : Dark damage : Soul Reaping Mesmer Wands *Cane : Chaos damage : Domination Magic or Illusion Magic *Crystal Wand : Chaos damage : Inspiration Magic *Arcane Scepter4 : Chaos damage : Fast Casting Elementalist Wands *Air Wand : Lightning damage : Air Magic *Fire Wand : Fire damage : Fire Magic *Earth Wand : Earth damage : Earth Magic *Water Wand : Cold damage : Water Magic *Voltaic Wand : Chaos damage : Energy Storage , Air Magic Tyrian Necromancer Wands *Truncheon2 : Cold damage : Death Magic *Deadly Cesta2 : Dark damage : Blood Magic or Curses Canthan Starter Wands *Starter Cane (looks like domination cane) : Chaos damage : none *Starter Elemental Rod (looks like Deadly Cesta) : Fire damage : none *Starter Holy Rod : Fire damage : none *Starter Ritualist's Wand (looks like Deadly Cesta) : Dark damage : none *Starter Truncheon : Dark damage : none Monk Wands *Baneful Scepter : Holy damage : Smiting Prayers *Eternal Flame Wand : Fire damage : Divine Favor *Healing Rod3 : Fire damage : Divine Favor *Protective Rod3 : Fire damage : Divine Favor Necromancer Wands *Bone Spiral Rod3 : Cold damage : Death Magic *Pronged Rod : Dark damage : Blood Magic *Spiral Rod : Dark damage : Curses *Truncheon : Dark damage : Curses *Wailing Wand : Cold damage : Death Magic, Curses (crafter and collector only) Mesmer Wands *Gazing Scepter : Chaos damage : Domination Magic *Hypnotic Scepter : Chaos damage : Illusion Magic Elementalist Wands *Dragon's Breath Wand : Fire damage : Fire Magic *Golden Pillar : Earth damage : Earth Magic *Voltaic Wand : Lightning damage : Air Magic *Water Spirit Rod : Cold damage : Water Magic Ritualist Wands *Channeling Rod : Cold, Earth and Fire damage have been confirmed : Channeling Magic *Communing Scepter : Dark : Communing *Eerie Rod : Cold and Lightning damage have been confirmed : Communing *Harmonic Rod : Cold, Earth and Fire damage have been confirmed : Communing *Ritualist Cane3 : Lightning damage : Channeling Magic *Ritualist Wand3 : Dark damage : Communing *Ritualist Scepter3 : Lightning Damage : Spawning Power *Spawning Wand : Cold, Earth, Fire or Lightning damage : Spawning Power *Writhing Cane (unconfirmed) : (unknown damage type) : Restoration Magic *(universal wands) : Cold, Fire and Lightning damage have been confirmed : Restoration Magic Universal Wands1 *Amber Wand : by attribute : any wand attribute *Celestial Scepter : by attribute : any wand attribute *Jade Wand : by attribute : any wand attribute *Jellyfish Wand : by attribute : any wand attribute *Koi Scepter : by attribute : any wand attribute *Plagueborn Scepter : by attribute : any wand attribute *Platinum Wand : by attribute : any wand attribute *Wayward Wand : by attribute : any wand attribute *Zodiac Scepter : by attribute : any wand attribute Unknown attribute Wands *Sephis Scepter *Serpentine Scepter Elonian Monk Wands *Eternal Flame Wand : Holy damage : Healing Prayers *Healing Rod : Holy damage : Healing Prayers *Protective Wand : Holy damage : Protection Prayers Necromancer Wands *Blighted Rod : Dark damage : Curses *Blood Spore Scepter : Dark damage : Blood Magic *Cyclopian Wand : Cold damage : Death Magic *Dead Scepter : Dark damage : Soul Reaping Mesmer Wands *Hypnotic Scepter : Chaos damage : Illusion Magic *Imposing Scepter : Chaos damage : Domination Magic Elementalist Wands *Blazing Wing Wand : Fire damage : Fire Magic *Cloudburst Wand : Lightning damage : Air Magic *Guardian Branch : Earth damage : Earth Magic *Pyrewood Scepter : Fire damage : Fire Magic *Watercrest Wand : Cold damage : Water Magic *Whalekin Wand : Cold damage : Water Magic Ritualist Wands *Restoration Focus (Wand) : Dark damage : Restoration Magic *Shamanic Wand : Earth damage : Restoration Magic Universal Wands *Boar Scepter *Scepter of the Forgotten *Tormented Scepter Notes #The universal wands can only be linked to the same attribute and damage type combinations as the normal (non-collector) wands listed above. Universal wands linked to Fast Casting, Inspiration Magic and Energy Storage are currently unconfirmed. Soul Reaping however is confirmed. #These wands are only available from collectors. #These wands are only available from crafters and collectors. #These wands are currently only available as PvP weapons. category:Spellcasting weapons category:Ranged weapons Salvage Most wands yield Wood Planks and Iron Ingots when salvaged. Expert Salvage occasionally results in Steel Ingots.